onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Haley James Scott
Haley James Scott is a fictional character on the CW television series One Tree Hill, played by Bethany Joy Galeotti. Haley is Lucas Scott’s best friend and sister-in-law, Nathan Scott’s wife, and the mother of James Lucas Scott. Character History High School Season 1 Lucas joins the Ravens varsity basketball team and instantly clashes with his half-brother Nathan, also a player on the team. Nathan, "the bad boy of Tree Hill", decides to use Haley in his scheme to destroy Lucas and Haley agrees to tutor Nathan if he leaves Lucas alone. When Lucas finds out what has been going on, he is angry with Haley but she refuses to stop tutoring Nathan as she made him a promise. After Nathan's girlfriend Peyton Sawyer dumps him, he and Haley start to grow closer. After many hiccups, including Nathan's inability to admit their growing relationship in front of his friends, they embark on a relationship together. Lucas and Haley struggle to maintain their friendship as she and Nathan continue seeing each other. Haley is angry to learn that Nathan initially only came after her because he wanted to get at Lucas but when Nathan assures her that he's not that guy anymore, she forgives him and they get back together. Haley also becomes friends with Peyton, who she initially disliked, and counsels Peyton as she and Lucas find themselves caught up in a love triangle with Brooke Davis. Although Nathan's mother, Deb is fond of Haley, she faces hostility from his father, Dan. When Nathan becomes involved in Dan and Deb's messy divorce, Haley suggests that he emancipates himself from them. After doing so, Nathan moves into his new apartment. One morning, Haley comes over and Nathan notices that she has gotten a tattoo of his jersey number, 23, on her lower back and this leaves Nathan wondering why Haley still won't sleep with him. Haley has always vowed not to lose her virginity until she is married and Nathan comes to respect that, while he and Haley acknowledge that their relationship has taken on a new dimension - they have fallen in love. However, when Haley discovers that Nathan has been surfing porn on the internet, she feels insecure about a sexual relationship once again, until Nathan declares his love for her in the rain. Meanwhile, Lucas tells Haley that he has decided to go and live with Keith in Charleston and Haley is saddened that her best friend is leaving. When Lucas comes to say goodbye to Haley, he is surprised to discover that Haley slept with Nathan in spite of her wish to be a virgin until marriage. She explains that she did wait; Haley and Nathan got married the night before. Season 2 As their marriage continues, Haley and Nathan seem to encounter more and more hardships as a young couple, realizing that their marriage might hinder their dreams, Nathan's dream being basketball, and Haley's being her music. With the arrival of Haley's sister, Taylor James, they have their first big fight over the way Nathan was before Haley when it is revealed Nathan lost his virginity to Taylor. Also with the arrival of Chris Keller, who Haley has a musical connection with (they record "When the Stars Go Blue" together), the problems in the marriage are escalated, especially because Nathan doesn't trust Chris. Haley however is offered a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go on tour with Chris Keller (Tyler Hilton), The Wreckers (Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp) and Gavin DeGraw, she reluctantly accepts unlike Nathan who had refused his dream of attending High Flyers, an elite basketball camp just to be with his wife. Haley's leaving sends Nathan on a downward spiral, but Haley fulfills her dreams by building a music career and by performing her songs in front of huge crowds. She is visited on tour by Nathan but he is unable to convince her to return to him, it is a visit from Lucas and Brooke that convinces her to return to Tree Hill and to Nathan. Near the end of Season 2, she receives a petition for annulment for the marriage from Nathan Scott. In one of the final scenes of the (second season) finale, she shows up at the Scott residence doorstep. Her intentions aren't made clear until the third season premiere. Season 3 At the outset of Season 3, Nathan and Haley's marriage was fraying badly. Nathan's anger and inability to trust Haley leads him to strongly consider divorce to end their marriage (but the state required a period of separation, by which circumstances improved). Haley moves in her former apartment with Brooke Davis (Sophia Bush) and becomes a cheerleader. Though one relationship was going wrong, Haley was able to reconnect with Lucas. As they are able to re-establish their foundation as best friends, Haley and Lucas begin their senior year the same way they had began their junior year, but also with a twist as Haley knows about Lucas's HCM, and wants him to stop playing basketball. Later on after a slow process Haley and Nathan begin to re-establish their relationship as a married couple once again. Having many things yet to discuss, and many obstacles yet to overcome both Haley and Nathan reunite. She also reconciles with Peyton, who was taking out her frustration about all the people who left her on Haley, and records Halo for Peyton's fighting-breast-cancer's CD. Haley and Nathan were in the same room as Jimmy Edwards during the school shooting and they realized how they needed each other, especially after the death of Keith Scott. So Haley and Nathan decided to renew their marriage in front of their loved ones. The wedding took place in the season three finale, and a shocking cliffhanger takes place where Haley might be pregnant and Nathan's fate is unknown. The episode ends with Haley's desperate and touching call for help. Season 4 During the premiere of season four, Brooke was viewed as being the one pregnant, but after a few episodes, it was discovered that Brooke was covering for Haley's pregnancy. When Brooke finally told Haley she couldn't pretend to be pregnant anymore, Haley realized it was time to face Nathan and tell him about their baby. Because of Haley's and Nathan's debt, she's been working shifts at Karen's Cafe and has been tutoring Rachel in Calculus. After the State Championship game, Haley jumped in the way of a car that was about to hit Nathan. The car was being driven by Daunte, as revenge for Nathan's betrayal after he was lent money. After a string of operations, she was fine and to her and Nathan's delight, they find that the baby has a heartbeat and that the baby is a boy. After Nathan tells her what he did, she freaks out and leaves; but eventually forgives him. He then buys her a maternity prom gown after winning the stripping contest. We find out from Haley's class assignment with Skillz that if she doesn't pursue a singing career she wants to be a teacher. She also fears that her son will not find his place in the world, like she sometimes feels. In "Pictures of You" (episode 4.13), Skillz assures her that he will find a place and that he will make sure of that. Meanwhile, the person who stole the Calculus test is still unknown so the whole Calculus class takes a retake to find out who the cheater is. Rachel puts Brooke's name on her test so Principal Turner assumes she is the one who stole the test. Principal turner confronts Haley about this and Haley knew she could not trust Rachel. Haley also loses her job at the tutor center for letting a student get a hold on the key to cabinet with the tests. At a party later that night Haley confronts Rachel about "stealing" the Calculus test and slaps her. Rachel then tries to push Haley but is stopped by Skillz who asks her to leave. Rachel takes the fall for Brooke because she wants Brookes fashion designs to be sent to Victoria Secret. By the end of the night, a sex tape is revealed of Nathan and Brooke and Haley as well as everyone else is left in shock. Haley is a little over emotional due to the fact that she is pregnant so she does not take the video lightly. She asks Nathan to write a list of every girl he has ever slept with. In the end, Nathan writes the list, but Haley doesn't read it because she knows that she is the only one that matters because she is the only one he has ever loved. They go to the prom together and are really happy. Days after, the gang goes to Honey Grove, Texas, to help Mouth. Their car breaks down, where Chris Keller rides up in his tour bus. They crash the prom there, where Haley finds out it was Brooke who stole the Calculus test. Haley is mad at first, but she forgives Brooke. Once back in Tree Hill, Haley finds out that she cannot make her valedictorian speech, because of Nathan's point shaving. Nathan finds out, and fixes the situation, and Haley gets to make it. She then visited Whitey at his house to talk about Nathan. In the middle of her valedictorian speech for graduation, Haley begins to laugh nervously and bend over in pain. It turns out she has gone into labor with her son. Everyone looks shocked and Nathan stands up in excitement. Soon after, she gives birth to a son, James Lucas Scott (best known by his nickname Jamie). She also seems to have made up with Rachel, although they keep a strained relationship. College Four months before the start of Season 5, she accompanies Nathan to celebrate his eponymous shoe, but leaves early to look after their son Jamie. It is later that night that Nathan (temporarily) loses use of his legs. Adult Life Season 5 Struggling with her marriage, she tries her best to raise her son Jamie and soon hires a nanny named Carrie. She then becomes a teacher at Tree Hill High and gets sexually harassed by a student named Quentin and runs away in tears. The next day, she challenges him to leave her class and fail it, effectively preventing him from joining the Ravens, due to the school policy. She also makes Nathan realize his selfish ways could cost him his son. Peyton has Haley sit in on one of her studio sessions with Jason's band. After Jason acts up, and after hearing the band's pianist Mia play, Haley convinces Peyton to let Jason (and effectively the rest of the band) go so that Mia could become the real star. Haley offers to work on Mia's record, reawakening her musical talent and passion. Arriving home late at night, she goes into Jamie's room to kiss him goodnight and finds a sweet drawing of Jamie with Carrie, the new nanny, and fears that Jamie may have replaced her with Carrie in the event of her constant absence in his life. She then offers Quentin a deal to go back to both her classes and basketball which he agrees to (with a little push from Nathan) and gets anxious about her nanny being more attractive than herself but does not notice how hard she hits on Nathan. She soon gets disappointed by most of her friends when she witnesses Lucas kiss Peyton and when Nathan once again lets his temper get the best of him when Jason sexually harasses Haley. Haley misses the Ravens' first basketball game due to being locked in the Tree Hill High School library with Brooke, Peyton, Mia, Lindsay, and at one point, Tim. When she comes home, she finds Nathan and Carrie in the shower and kicks them out. As Carrie manipulates Jamie into hating Haley, Nathan tries to defend himself only to make his case worse by revealing she kissed him, leading to an argument during which Jamie almost drowns in the pool. After they save him, Haley tells Nathan their marriage is over. Lucas and Lindsey then try to save her marriage by inviting her to their combined bachelor(ette) party, but it backfires as Haley realizes she is done trying to change Nathan. She then reads Lucas's book and calls him to tell him not to marry Lindsey. After witnessing Lindsey leave Lucas at the altar, she realizes that Jamie is missing and blames herself for his disappearance. Jamie returns home that night, followed by his rescuer, Dan. She and Nathan attend marriage counseling and are able to work things out. She reboots her singing career when she and Peyton record an album. After learning that Dan is dying, she tries to prevent Jamie from spending time with him, but after Jamie gets mad at her for this, she allows him to approach Dan once after a Ravens game. Haley tells Lucas that he needs to choose who he wants to be with, because the people who care about him are worried. Season 6 Haley has not been featured in any major storylines as of yet, however she has appeared in several scenes with Lucas, Nathan and Jamie, she also appeared in a romance scene with Deb & Skills and was the person who spotted Dan's car which, was being driven by Carrie outside Jamie's school, thus arousing her suspicions. Haley is the one who breaks the news to Nathan that Quentin was shot and killed. Haley gets a call from a nurse from Tree Hill hospital informing her that Dan is dying. Knowing that Jamie didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Quentin, she takes him to see Dan. Once she gets there, she is knocked out by Carrie, who then attempts to snatch Jamie. After finding Jamie in a field, Carrie chases the two of them before getting knocked out by Deb with a wine bottle, then shot by Dan. Nathan gets a chance to play Slamball , which Haley watches with unsureness, yet decides to suport Nathan. During a game, Nathan gets knocked out of a window by a former rival and decides to give up Slamball as it is not worth loosing his family over. Haley performs in Peyton's USO show and battles stage fright, although she eventually goes on singing "Feel This". Her performance is amazing and the crowd loves her. Towards the end of the season she is fired for publishing Sam's moving and controversial paper in the school newspaper and starts working full time as a music producer. She supports Nathan as he makes it to the NBA. Relationships *Nathan Scott ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "The Search For Something More" (1x08) *** Married: "The Games That Play Us" (1x22) *** Separated: "The Hero Dies In This One" (2x13) **** Reason: Haley chose to go on tour with Chris Keller. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: "How A Resurrection Really Feels" Family Jimmy James - Father (S1 - Current) Lydia James - Mother (S1 - Current) Taylor James - Sister (S1 - Current) Two other siblings - Unknown Nathan Scott - Husband (S1 Finale - Current) James Lucas Scott - Son (S5 - Current) Lucas Scott - Brother-in-Law (S1 Finale -Current) Dan Scott - Father-in-Law (S1 - Current) Deb Scott - Mother-in-Law (S1 - Current) Love Interests Nathan Scott - Husband (S1 - Current) Chris Keller - Love Interest (S2) Friendships Lucas Scott - Best friends(S1 - Current) Peyton Sawyer - Good friends(Mid S1 - Current) Brooke Davis - Good friends (Mid S1 - Current) Lindsey Strauss - Good friends(S5) Mia Cattalano - Muscial friends (S6) Career Mia Cattalano - Works with musically (S5 - S6) Sam - Teaches(S6) Quentin Fields - Teaches (S5 - S6) Jack Daniels - Teaches (S6) Nick Lachey - Works with musically (S6) Chris Keller - Works with musically (S2 - S3) Peyton Sawyer - Produces music (S5 - S6) Nathan Scott - Began career (S1) Enemies Chris Keller - For breaking up relationship (S2 - S4) Daunte - Hurt Nathan(S4) Bear - Daunte's sidekick Nanny Carrie - Tried to kidnap son, Jamie (S5 - S6) Category:Main Characters